Love, Hurt, And Revenge
by Book.Crazed.Girl
Summary: What happens when Puck loves Daphne, and Sabrina's trying to take him away from her? First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this story Puck and Sabrina are 17

And Daphne's 15, (boosted up her age for the story) This is after the 8 book and the Scarlet Hand is gone and Brair is back, haha that's magic for you. Oh ya, and Sabrina and Daphne's parents are in New York.

Chapter 1:

SPOV:

It was 10:00 and I was walking around in the kitchen (for something to eat, I mean seriously, how anyone can live on granny's cooking) when I stumbled upon two voices talking. I moved closer to the corner and peeked around. It was Daphne and Puck. I inched closer determined to hear what they were talking about.

"Daphne, just listen please. I know you don't feel the same way I do, but I had to tell you" that was puck. Wow this is getting good, I thought to myself.

"No, you can't! What about Sabrina?" "What about Sabrina? I never cared for her. Well maybe like a sister but not the way I feel about you" And then he leaned in and kissed her, I flung myself against the wall. Breathing hard, stabs of pain hit my heart again and again. I never admitted this to anyone but Daphne, I, Sabrina Grimm was in love with Puck. Yes the fairyboy, the freakbaby, I was in love him. Jealousy, and hurt took over my mind, but I comforted myself by knowing that Daphne knew all about my secret love and would never do anything to hurt me. Looking again, prepared to see Daphne pushing Puck away, I was dismayed. There she was, not pushing him away but pulling him closer, and closer. I turned and ran to my room, tears already leaking out the sides of my eyes.

DPOV:

When Puck told me he loved me I was in shock, but I was soooooo happy. Because I too was in love with him. At first I was trying to argue with him push him over to my sister who wanted him so desperately. But I was crumbling and he knew that, he kept going and finally when I was at my weakest, he kissed me. All thoughts of Sabrina left my mind, all I could do was keep standing. It just felt so good. The way his body fitted perfectly to mine. I was in bliss. And then my perfect world was shattered when we heard footsteps. We separated immediately and started blushing when Uncle Jake came in. He raised an eyebrow but all he said was, "time to go to sleep. Okay?" and then he walked away. Puck and I ran up the stairs and just when my hand took the door knob to my room, puck grabbed my hand and kissed me softly. After he was done he said, "sweet dreams, my princess, my love" and then he walked away. I went into my room and got into the blanket. And fell into a peaceful sleep.

SPOV:

Before I went to bed I made a silent promise to myself. I will do whatever I takes to get puck, even if it means hurting Daphne cause we all know she hurt me worse. And then I drifted off to sleep with a malicious smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to make longer chapters!

SPOV:

I woke up the next morning wondering how I could get Puck back. Well, I should probably start with just being nice to him. Maybe flirt a bit… ya I like that idea. I looked around my room frantically for some thing amazing to wear.

PPOV:

I should probably start off with why I picked Daphne and not Sabrina. To be honest, I always loved Sabrina, I still do. But when she wasn't returning the feeling I hid my hurt and went to Daphne. After that things kind of clicked, but I didn't feel as strongly about Daphne as Sabrina but it was good enough for. I looked across the table, waiting for breakfast of course, and saw Daphne smiling at me; I smiled back and looked over her shoulder.

All my thought disappeared except one; Whoa. I saw Sabrina coming down the stairs and lets just say she looked gorgeous. I felt bad thinking this but no one going to know right? Out of the corner of my eye, Daphne followed my gaze and her mouth dropped open. With this I realized my mouth was open too, I quickly shut it and tried to look away. Sabrina reached the table and sat at her usual place beside mine. I stole a peek at her and she caught me, "Like what you see?" she asked her eyes boring into mine. I opened my mouth but was cut off by the old lady bringing out food and saying breakfast in a sing song kind of way. I snapped back into reality and started looking at Daphne again. She raised an eyebrow but wasn't too suspicious, thank the heaven! If Daphne knew that I was going to say, "Absolutely" she would have never forgiven me. I piled food onto my plate and started to dig in. Loving Daphne was going to be harder than I thought.

SPOV:

Darn it, granny just had to ruin it. I was feeling so good, when I came down the stairs Puck was looking at me like a love sick puppy with his mouth open. I walked to the table and Puck looked away, that hurt, but when I sat down he looked again. I caught him and in my most dreamy voice I said, "Like what you see?" I saw him breaking down and he was about to answer me when granny walked in and ruined the whole thing! I looked over at Daphne and saw she just raised an eyebrow. Phew, she doesn't suspect anything.

(After School)

DPOV:

For the whole day I was wondering about what happened at breakfast. Why did Sabrina come on to Puck all of a sudden? It just didn't make sense! I looked around school for Puck so we could talk, (and by talk I mean kiss, but there might be a little talking) and saw them both walking together towards me. Jealousy went through me but I calmed it by knowing that Puck was mine. Although he did seem to be having a pretty good time. Then again he always had a good time with Sabrina. Poor Sabrina, I felt guilt wash all over me, she would never now what hit her until it was too late. I took her future away from her, the man that was supposed to be her husband, might now be mine in the future. The sad thing was, I didn't care. She had her time and she took it for granted now it my time to shine.

PPOV:

I was being killed inside. A battle between both sides of my body. I still hadn't told Sabrina that I picked Daphne, I just couldn't find the right moment. Like I was saying before half of me wanted to forget Daphne and go with Sabrina and tell her that I loved her. And the other side was telling me that Daphne was the one. The two girls were so different. Hardly anything was the same between them, and I was in love with both of them. The worst part about it was that Sabrina was winning, I had wanted her for so long and now that she was finally returning the interest I was falling for her hard.

She was turning up the flirting high and I was crazy about it. She would look up at me under her lashes and look all innocent. Her hand would brush against mine whenever possible and sparks would fly up my arm. I wondered what would happen if I kissed her? I kissed her before but that was when my feelings were just starting out, now would be so much different. I thought about this all as we walked down the hall. I was about to take her hand and tell her about Daphne and how I would dump her to be with Sabrina if she only said yes. Something cheesy like that but I looked up and saw Daphne standing there waiting and I immediately was loyal to her again. I know I know, but give me some slack, I am a guy. We guys think like this at times. Don't worry we usually don't do any thing rash, usually. Oh well, you get my point.

SPOV:

It was midnight and I was in bed. Hehehe, wow I did a good job today. Puck almost fell for me right there, if it weren't for Daphne I'm sure he would have. Oh well, tomorrows another day. At least I won't have a clean slate to work with. With that my eyelids closed and I went into a peaceful sleep.

DPOV:

Now I was worried, I saw the way Puck was looking at her before he looked at me. And it only spelled one thing: trouble. I was starting to get a sneaking suspicion that Sabrina knew about me and Puck. It was only a suspicion though, I hope. Don't get me wrong I will tell Sabrina, but on my own time. After me and Puck cool down a bit. I smiled, every thing will turn out the way there supposed to be. And then I too went into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: Pretty good, no? Anyways please tell me some ideas, I open to every thing. Please review thx!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

PPOV:

I felt bad for thinking of Sabrina that way yesterday. I mean, I was really taking Daphne for granted. Quickly I got ready in the morning and waiting outside Daphne's door, the minute she walked out I pushed her back in and started the kiss her passionately. Right now, everything felt right. The way it should be, I would not have anymore doubts I decided.

I broke away and stared down into her eyes, stroking her brown hair. "Your the only one I want. Trust me" I said as I leaned down to gently kiss her again. I heard what sounded like a sigh of relief and smirked a little bit. How cute was she? Jealous over just a little contact between me and her sister. I grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her out the door. Time for breakfast I thought as my stomach gave a little growl.

DPOV:

I giggled a little bit as the sound coming from that gorgeous fairy in front of me's stomach. What can I say? I'm a girl and right now I so happy. All worries gone from my mind, just floating on a cloud of bliss. Puck dropped my hand as we reached the kitchen, Granny and Uncle Jake didn't know yet so we were keeping it on the down low. We both sat down across from each other and were smiling like sharks at one another. I hope he does not stare at Sabrina again. That was a dreadful feeling.

The pancakes were brought out with a weird electric blue syrup, I looked at it for a moment in curiosity before digging in. Hey, a girls got to eat. Puck was also eating like a pig (a very cute pig) so it was okay. For a few seconds everything was peaceful, me, Puck, food. Then I heard the clacking of high heels making their way down the stairs. Usually she was silent, but I guess today she wanted to draw attention. I look up to Puck but he's just staring at me, he gives me a smile and a wink before going back to his food. Not today Sabrina.. You are not taking my man today I thought with a smirk.

SPOV:

Seriously? I spent all that time and he doesn't even look at me. What the heck? I could feel my face melting into a frown. What did she do to get all of his attention.. I guess we are just back to square one. Again. I plop down next to Puck with an air of grace only a cow could muster. I give up for now. Hell I am so disappointed I even ate all the weird pancakes and syrup presented in front of me. When it was time for school I simply just slid in the car like a normal person, not with the elegance that I usually had. The drive to school was quiet except for the occasional giggle from Daphne as Puck whispered something into her ear.

DPOV:

Haha! Take that big sister. He's not ever going to stray from me to you. Ever.

PPOV:

Oh Sabrina.. I kills me inside to see you look so upset. I wonder why you are. Why do my feelings have to be so strong? Gah, Daphne just randomly giggled again. Never thought I'd say it but it is getting quite annoying. That high pitched squeal sounds kinda like a monkey mating call.. Hmm.. That is actually really disturbing now that I think about it but I suppose it is one of the sacrifices I will have to make for her.

When the school loomed up in the distance and we finally arrived I almost ran from the car, I just needed to get away. I glance back to see Daphne looking sad but as soon as I smiled it went away. I quickly undid my locker and got my history book and removed my jacket. I walked fast and as soon as I arrived in my classroom I sat down and closed my eyes. Then, I just let my mind do the thinking.

SPOV:

Wow, did Puck ever fly to his locker. Figuratively of course, though he could actually fly if he wanted to. I took my time however and as the warning bell rang slowly wandered to my class. Late, like always. I walked in to everyone staring at me, and I happened to forget Puck was in my class. Awkward.. I pulled down my short skirt a little bit and walked to my seat as fast as possible. Unfortunately, the eyes followed me as I went. I sighed today was going to be a long day.

PPOV:

Oh man did she look good today. I restraint myself from looking all morning but now I will admit I am openly staring. She looked kind of nervous in that super short skirt but it looked amazing. I let my eyes follow her as she made her way to her seat. I heard her sigh and look at her desk. I wanted to but simply couldn't look away. Finally she felt my eyes boring into her and she looked up to make a searing eye contact with me. Slowly she smiled and I felt my insides go tingly. A relationship with Daphne was going to be harder that I thought.

A/N: Heyo! Sorry I took so freaking long to post.. its been forever which is quite sad haha but I will try to post :] im just so darn forgetful!


End file.
